Loving Someone Else
by nutellalove522
Summary: When Four admits to Tris that he likes her. She feels no sparks. Can Four get Tris to love him like he loves her or his he doomed to not be loved by her ever? WillTris story
1. Confession

Tris walked up the hill to the simulation room, without a clue of why she was there. Four paced in front of her looking a bit nervous which Four never was. He was always fearless. Tris couldn't quite read his emotions there was something nervous in his face, but nothing recalled that he was scared or frightened. Just nervous.

He opened the door for her and she looked around again to see the simulation room with the metal chair and everything looking pristine and neat. Tris looked back at Four to see if he was still nervous. He was twiddling his thumbs and he looked sweaty. His tight, black shirt settled around his tense muscles.

"Why am I up here Four?" Tris asked kind of impatiently

Four bit his lip.

"I wanted to... ask you something" He said anxiously.

Tris sat down.

"Yeah?" She said and leaned back casually in the chair.

"I like you." Four blurted then stared at Tris

Tris chewed on her bottom lip and sighed. The Abnegation in her came back and she said

"Listen, Four, I like you, like, you've helped me throughout this challenge and you've given me tips and been a friend," she started and he gave a weak smile.

"But I don't think I could be more than friends with you. So don't start to get too attached" she said, attempting at a joke. He didn't smile.

She got up patted his hand awkwardly and walked to the door. Tris was afraid she had hurt his feelings. He had helped her so much throughout this experience and she had just thought they would be acquaintances. She looked back at him before she opened the door, then left with a sad frown and teary eyes.

Four sat and minutes past while he stayed motionless on the chair. Why had he acted so weak as to tell Tris that he liked her? He was being weak right now as to let his emotions show. He shook himself out of this funk he was in. He had to be Dauntless and shake off that she didn't like him. It was no big deal. He stood up looking confident but on the inside he was crying buckets of tears. He couldn't tell anyone that he had been vulnerable like this.

Back at the headquarters Tris stayed wide awake in her bed listening to nothing. The silence was deafening. She couldn't bear this feeling. She didn't even know what she felt. Sadness? Betrayal? Sympathy? She heard footsteps. That must be Four she thought. She cracked one eye open to see him staring at her motionless body. His eyes seemed sad yet so cold. Cold like they always are. Four must be slowly getting over it! She tried to think, happily. But yet she still felt horrid and rotten inside.

The next morning Christina saw that Tris looked sad.

"Hey are you okay?" she asked, clearly concerned

Tris looked up.

"Yeah, I'm... Fine" She answered

Christina raised an eyebrow

"No you're not" Christina started and Tris bit her lip

"I can tell when people are lying, Tris, you might as well not even try." Christina stated and Tris looked down at her shoes

"Listen, you have to promise not to tell anyone even if someone asks you. I know you're Candor but with this secret you have to promise not to say anything. This is a really big deal." Tris said and Christina had a worried look on her face.

"Okay, I think I can keep this secret. I promise" Christina replied nervously.

Tris took a deep breath and whispered "Last night Four took me up to the simulation room and he told me that he likes me. I told him that I wasn't interested and now I'm worried I hurt his feelings. I've been worried about it all day and it won't get out of my head." Christina pulled her in for a hug to comfort her then said

"Talk to him. It'll make you feel better" Tris smiled and hugged Christina again

"Thanks, I'll talk to him after the fights today." Tris said and sat down to eat.

After lunch all of the initiates gathered to start the fights. It was the first day of fights and everyone was either nervous or excited. Tris was all nervs. She looked up at the list of names to see hers wasn't next to anyone's.

Eric explained "There are an even number of you so there is one person who won't be fighting today"

Tris was glad that she didn't have to fight today. She wasn't ready considering the state her emotions were in. All that was going on made her not want to fight and since she didn't she felt like she had lifted one brick of her shoulder but one was still there. That one was Four's feelings. She gave a small sigh of relief hoping Eric didn't hear.

The first fight was Al and Will. Tris watched nervous for the couple because they were friends of eachother's and of her's. She didn't want to see either of them hurt and probably neither did they. They fought for a bit, throwing punches and kicks at eachother when Al punched Will and he was knocked out cold. Tris couldn't take it and she ran out, not caring what Eric would do to her.

She ran for the dorm when she ran straight into Four. She stared at her feet and started to babble about it being her fault. When she looked up she saw Four's tears streaking down his face and her mouth fell open in surprise and sympathy.

"Four," she started when he gently pushed her to the side and left her alone in the hallway. She had been emotionally rattled by Will getting knocked to the floor by Al but now she was having an emotional earthquake. This was not how she wanted to be seen by anybody.

Christina came running out of the room, looked around for Tris and ran towards her.

"Are you alright? What happened? What's going on?" Christina said frantically.

Tris just stood and stared where Four had disappeared.

"He came out and he was crying. What I said has made him... Cry" Tris lulled, still stunned by Four's tears and available emotion.

Christina's eyebrows went up.

"You made... Four... Cry? Are you sure it wasn't sweat?" She asked, also stunned.

"Nope, it was all crying, Christina" Tris cried.

"Did you talk to him... At all?" Christina coaxed

Tris shook her head and spoke "He pushed me out of the way before I had the chance. The only words I said to him were apologies for bumping into him" Christina rubbed Tris' back in a friendly way.

"It will be alright. Don't worry. Try talking to him later he was just in a vulnerable state" Christina said.

After the fights, Tris hunted Four down. She was determined to speak with the guy. She had to have an honest to gosh conversation with him, about ... Well... Everything. She saw him walking down the hall to dinner when she called him out.

"Four!" he whipped around and started to run away. She was too fast.

"Come on," she sighed "Let's talk"


	2. Emotions

**Thanks you guys for following and rating! **

Four blinked and swallowed, looking anxious. "About what?" he pretended

"You know what." Tris said, confused.

"Look, Tris, I don't think that we should talk about this. I'm over it" he faked.

"You're not over this and-" Tris started

"We're not talking about this." Four said and paced quickly in another direction. Tris opened her mouth to speak but no words came. What was the point of talking to him? She knew why. Closure. That he was alright. If he was alright she was alright. And right now he clearly wasn't.

Tris turned around and went to dinner. She hoped to see him there but when she opened the door she saw everyone but Four. She shut the door and wen the opposite direction of the cafeteria going in the direction where Four had gone. She opened the door to a room, Four's room.

He was on his bed, his muscly body shaking with emotion. She wanted to talk to him but she was uncomfortable. She just stared in the doorway for minutes. Suddenly he turned around. She saw his face was red and streaked with tears. His eyes were puffy and also red, his eyes bloodshot. His face went from vulnerable to angry.

"What are you doing? Get out!" He cried and thrust the door at her. She caught it with her foot.

"No." She said

"We are talking. Wether you want to or not, I need closure that you're going to be okay without my feelings for you" Tris said and sat next to him on the bed. He sighed and his back arched, bending over.

"Are you okay?" she said

"No, I'm living in hell." he said and stared at his hands. She took his hand in her own and rubbed it with her thumb.

"I'm sorry I don't like you-" she started

"It's not your fault!" he yelled and gave a high pitched hysterical laugh and she stared at him.

"You're going to be okay" she said looking at him with confidence but on the inside didn't think he would be alright.

He shook his head and led her to the door.

"Don't worry about me. I'm okay. Live your life while you still can then he slammed the door in her face. She flinched and sighed, rubbing her temples.

That night she went to Christina and Will. She told them about what had happened. Suddenly Will blurted

"I already know." Tris's eyes widened and stared at Christina

"CHRISTINA?" she whisper yelled

Christina looked sheepish and said

"Sorry, I just had to tell someone I knew you would probably tell Will, so-"

Tris shook her head

"It's okay, but I think I might be okay now. He told me he'd be fine so I think I'll be fine" Tris said

That night, Will woke Tris up and brought her out in the hall.

"I feel that you want to talk" he said

Tris nodded

"I think I just need to talk about it. Get all the feelings out, you know" Tris answered

"That's normal. Don't worry" he replied softly and took one of her hands. Rubbing it endearingly with her thumb like she had done to Four.

"Thanks Will" She said with a shy smile and took his other hand.

"No problem" he answered.

"I feel close to you" he said

"I know that feeling" she confessed. She really did feel close to Will. She liked him. He was nice and cute, now muscly with toned biceps and abs.

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her temple endearingly. They pulled apart but still had their arms around each other. He suddenly collided his lips with hers and she felt all warm inside like there was a firework going off in her heart and stomach rocketing to her lips.

Four stared at them from across the hall. He had come out to check on Tris and obviously she was fine, emotion wise. His lips formed into a thin line and his thick eyebrows narrowed. His muscles tensed and his jaw tightened. How was she suddenly okay now? Without him. She didn't need him did she? That was just fine. No it wasn't. He was angry. Very angry even though there was nothing to be angry about.


	3. Bruises

Four boiled inside. She wasn't hurt anymore just because he said he was going to be okay? Suddenly he regret telling her that he would be okay. He knew he was never going to be okay with this relationship between Tris and Will. He felt so stupid and vulnerable. He felt the emotions rush into his body again. He felt like Tris herself had punched him in the stomach.

Tris pulled away from Will smiling.

"Feel better?" He asked, with a friendly and loving smirk.

"Yes." She admitted shyly. He pulled her into a hug and spoke into her hair and she felt the vibrations of his mouth on her head. It was a sweet and cute thing to do.

"Listen, Tris, if this relationship goes any further I think we should have more a friendly boyfriend girlfriend relationship. Rather than a mushy make out relationship" Will said happily. Tris nodded in agreement. She liked Will, a lot. And if she really loved him she wouldn't have to show him by making out all the time. It felt nice to know for sure someone loved you back.

Four probably felt as if he was being crushed right now since I don't love him back. Tris thought regretfully. She shook all the thoughts of Four out of her mind. She didn't love Four and that was final. And it was alright to not love Four. This relationship with Will could go really far if she stopped thinking about Four. She decided. Once and for all she decided to wipe her mind of all that had happened with Four. Every conversation she had with him would be put on the back burner.

She and Will went back in the room and he gave her a kiss on the cheek to say goodnight and she gave him a small hug. He touched her shoulder then lay down to go to bed at the same time she did. She lay in bed wide awake with her eyes open.

When had she decided she loved Will? She was pretty sure it was at the beginning of this... Initiation. She had looked him in the eye and felt something that to her was undefinable. But now she could recognize it was love. She felt this love for Will deep in her heart with a wonderful pleasureful feeling. Everything wonderful to her. That itch that you could always get that felt so good. When you have a cold glass of milk when you're thirsty. Except it was those little things multiplied again and again and didn't stop. That was the feeling. That her love for him was always growing and growing.

The next morning Tris woke up and she felt happy and giddy. She had a boyfriend. That was also going to be her best friend. She woke up and ran up to him. He smiled at her childlike state and ruffled her hair like a friend would do. She smiled and they walked to breakfast together, his arm around her shoulders.

When they sat down across from Christina she looked extremely confused.

"Is there something you're not telling me? Wait, let me rephrase that. There's something you're not telling me" She said to them, her eyes flickering from her hand reaching up to his draped on her shoulder, to his arm around her.

"Did this happen overnight?" she asked and Tris spoke up

"Will, can you get me some eggs?" she smiled at him and he gave a grateful smile and picked up her plate.

"Me and Will... Kissed last night" Tris said girlishly

Christina's mouth dropped open.

"You're kidding." she said and started squealing.

"Yay!"

Tris smiled. It was fun to be a girl sometimes. Especially with Christina who would jump up and down while squealing.

"Give me all the deets" Christina whispered leaning over the table towards Tris.

"Well, we were talking about the... Situation at hand and then he **took **my hand and then he started rubbing it with his thumb like a boyfriend would do, then, well, we kissed" Tris said laughing

Christina started squealing again and suddenly stopped when Will came back.

"Sup" she said, trying to be casual and Tris stifled a giggle. But Will chuckled a little.

"It's okay, you ladies can talk about me, I know I'm now a hotshot " he said and the girls laughed.

Four stared at the threesome across from the room, and he boiled even more inside. Why should they get to be happy and he was all alone in the corner. He deserved better than they did. He worked harder. He had actually had the courage to tell Tris that he liked her and all Will had to was giver her a big kiss and she loved him not Four. Four crossed his arms and sighed. This was a new low. Stalking Tris like she was his own. But she wasn't she had rejected him. Given him a big fat no. Four was angry. So angry. He got up and walked to their table. Will was walking away from their table and Four walked up to him.

"I need to talk to you in private" He said as calm as he could even though he was practically bursting with anxiousness and anxiety.

Will looked a bit skeptical but came with Four anyway. Four and Will walked up to the roof floor and when they got up the wind was practically attacking them both.

Will looked around. All he saw was a concrete floor, a harness on a cable and a shoot that air filters through. He could see the whole city from atop the building. The sun was rising and the buildings were reflecting all the glorious light.

Suddenly he felt a fist slam into his face and he was knocked down, almost knocked cold. He felt a few hard punches and kicks to the side as well as the face. He tried to grab the attackers leg but he was too woozy. He was knocked out cold.

He woke up a while later and he saw a man, he was blurry. He blinked a few times and he recognized that was it was Four. His attacker was Four? He tried to rub his eyes but they were tied behind his back. He looked around. He was still on the roof, just in a chair. He had a gag and hands that were bound.

Four looked over at Will and saw that he was awake. He gave him a hard punch to the face and kick to the side and he was knocked out once again. The only thoughts that were going through Four and Will's head were "Tris" over and over again.


	4. Finding

Tris looked at the door of the cafeteria. Where was Four? Better question. Where was Will? They hadn't come back for 15 minutes and breakfast was almost over. They would miss the fights today. She looked over at Christina who had a worried look on her face as well.

"Where are they?" Tris cried and put her head in her hands on the table. Christina patted her on the back and looked at her.

"What if-" Christina shook her head "Never mind." Tris sat up and was at full attention.

"No! I need all the ideas I can get." she confirmed.

"Okay, what if... Four... Hurt... Will." Christina whispered slowly with caution. Tris's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"We have to find them." her sad expression changed to angry and assertive "So I can punch him hard in the nose." She growled with fury.

The two girls dumped their breakfast trays and made their way to the exit of the cafeteria. They opened the door and wondered where to start. Tris looked around on the floor for clues and saw boot prints. She summoned Christina and they studied the print. It was just like any of the Dauntless shoes.

"It's worth a try." Christina tried.

Tris nodded and they followed the track to the door to the roof.

"The roof?" Tris's body went numb with fear. What if Four had pushed Will off the building?

Christina put her hand on Tris's body and Tris gave a weak smile. They both moved toward the door and gave it a push. It gave way and the wind swallowed the two girls. They slowly climbed the steps and saw Four with his back to them kicking and punching an unconscious Will.

"NO!" Tris cried out and prepared to lunge at Four. Christina pulled her back and Four turned around.

"Tris!" He yelled and stopped kicking Will. Will groaned and turned over to face them. He was red all over. He was in very much apparent pain.

"Tris" he groaned and tried to reach an arm to her but he couldn't get the power to do it so his arm fell and crumpled. Tris tried to run to him. Four stopped her in the middle. She punched him hard in the nose and he clutched it. She looked back and felt the least bit terrible. Christina shook her head and pointed to Will. Tris ran to him again.

"Will" she breathed kneeling over him.

"Tris" he replied.

She kissed him and he got up from pull that the two felt. He sat up and fell over again, once again, unconscious. Tris screamed and wiped the blood from his face. The blood gushed even more and Tris started crying hysterically. She tried to grab onto him but Christina held her back. Tris was going crazy trying to get to him but Christina sat her down. Tris burst into real honest tears and Christina picked him up as they ran to the hospital wing.

When the nurse saw Will her eyes widened and she yelled for all to hear

"We've got an extreme patient!" she gently took him onto a gurney and they all walked down the antisepticky smelling hall with perfect white walls and clean looking doctors with white uniforms that all had their hair tightly pulled back in buns. The nurse took him into a room and shut the door in all of their faces. Tris blinked and burst into tears. Christina rubbed her back and hugged her.

"Shh, it'll be alright, he'll be alright" Christina whispered into her hair. Rubbing her back with care and love.

Four came around the corner to face the girls, his nose in a bandage.

"Tris-" He started and Tris cut him off.

"What were you thinking! You jerk! I started to think you were alright after all this has happened but after this forget about it!" she yelled, trying to fight with him again but Christina pulled her into a chair and calmed her down.

Four turned away, he was hurt but he knew what he had done was wrong. It was an obviously stupid impulse but he had done it anyway. How could he have been so stupid? He couldn't be with Tris at all now. There was absolutely no chance. He sighed.

"Tris?" he asked, facing her.

"Yes?" she answered, aggrivated.

"I'm sorry." he said. Her face softened, her eyes not as cold as they had been before.

"Friends?" she asked. He stiffened. Even though he still loved her. He knew it would not be possible to be together ever again. He gave a stiff nod.

"Friends." he confirmed and patted her hand. Even though this was not what he had wanted he was friends with the girl of his dreams and that was a start.


	5. Ending

Tris stared at Four. She shouldn't have forgiven him. He turned away and looked worried.

"Four?" she asked and he turned around looking hopeful.

"You know actually, I don't think I can forgive you. I mean, you almost killed Will. He means a lot to me and I really don't think that I can deal with this... situation your in right now" she whispered. She knew she was doing the right thing but then why did she feel bad when she saw his face so cold, softening.

"I understand" he choked and walked off quickly. Tris sighed. She hadn't meant to make him cry. He was a tough guy. He shouldn't even be crying, he's in Dauntless for crying out loud. She shook her head. All this energy focused on the boy she didn't love rather than the boy she did. She turned to walk to the room Will was in.

She watched all the doctors rush around his limp, white body. She saw his hair shining in the fluorescent lighting, his eyes closed. He looked peaceful for a Dauntless boy with his muscles relaxed and his face looked almost dreamy. Even though he wasn't tense, she could she a bulge of muscle under the fabric that was on his bicep. She loved this boy. She did.

The next morning Tris woke up on the antiseptic smelling couch in the waiting room. She remembered pacing and waiting to find out the news about Will and eventually fell asleep on the couch from exhaustion. She looked around to see it was a clear and sunny morning. She hoped it was just as happy when she found out the news with Will. The doctors wouldn't let her in the room let alone tell her anything about him. They were running tests just to make sure there was no need for doners.

Christina came to Tris with a tray of food from the cafeteria and sat down next to Tris to give her the food.

"Heard anything?" she asked. Tris shook her head, blankly.

"Did you talk to Four?" Christina said to Tris and this time Tris nodded. Christina perked up a little.

"And?" she said scooting closer to Tris, clearly eager.

"And?" Tris answered

"What did you talk about?"

"I forgave him then I unforgave him"

"Ooh you gave him the Tris Diss" Christina commented.

"Did he cry?" she scooted even closer.

"I think so" Tris said and lay back down on the couch, exhausted yet again. Christina patted her shoulder and left, taking the full dishes with her leaving Tris to think about Will.

A doctor came to Tris and cleared his throat and she immediately sat up. He took the cover off his clipboard and coughed.

"Beatrice Prior?" he asked and she stood up.

"Yes?" she said anxiously.

"I would like to tell you that William is alright and you may see him now. He is stable and will not need any blood donations" he said and walked away.

"Thank you!" she called after him and started smiling, happily. He was alright! He would live!

Tris walked down the white painted halls past the nurses with gurneys, doctors with clipboards, and surgeons in scrubs. She practically flew past everything in a blur. It felt like forever before Tris finally found Will's room. She opened the door to see him resting on a bed. She smiled at how peaceful he looked. He looked content and... sweet.

She sat down beside his bed and took his pale hand in hers. He opened his eyes and she smiled again.

"Hey" she whispered.

"How are you?"

"Okay" he replied with a small smile.

She rubbed his hand with her thumb.

"Any Pain?" she asked and he shook his head.

"My whole face is numb" he tried.

"Do you feel this?" she asked and pressed her lips against his and pulled back.

"Mmmm not really" he joked and she went in for another.

"How about that one?" she asked

"Totally could feel that one" he smiled and she gave him a hand squeeze.

"I don't think we have to worry about Four anymore" she said and grinned. He relaxed immediatley.

"Good, I don't want to come here again for that" he laughed.

Tris went back to the dorms and told everyone the great news that Will was okay. Everyone seemed very relieved except for Peter and their gang. But they always hoped everyone died or quit trying to become Dauntless.

"Who did it?" Molly asked ignorantly. Tris hesitated before answering.

"Four, Four did it" she answered and heard whispers from all of the initiates. Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yup, I watched him kick and punch Will until he was knocked out" she said with a slight wobble in her voice that she hoped no one noticed. Everyone was surprised that Four had done it. Now they realized how powerful he is.

Tris walked back to the hospital in hot pursuit. She wanted to see if Will could come back today. She ran straight into the room to see the doctor and Will talking.

"Hey" she greeted and they gave their greetings in return.

"Can... Will come back today?" she asked and rocked back on her heels anxiously. The doctor chewed his lip and sighed.

"I mean, he is stable and... I guess it would be alright... Just no extreme physical exercise." Tris squealed and hugged Will.

All was well, Tris's relationship with Will, her initiate status everything seemed to be going just like she wanted it to. She could become Dauntless and marry Will. She could get a good job as well. She finally got her happy ending.


End file.
